Lily and James, A Legend
by witchyartemis
Summary: CHAPTER 7 IS UP! Read and Review plz...Liv's condition is deteriorating steadly, read what friendship is really about, as they all come together to help her and each other
1. Discoveries

I woke up to the sounds of birds chirping, my kitten mewing and to the scrumptious smell of bacons and eggs. KNOCK KNOCK!!!!!!  
  
"Lily, get up!" Petunia, my elder sister screamed.  
  
"Coming Petunia," I said smiling to myself. I knew that Petunia was the most unpopular girl in her school. The children hated her because of her bossy attitude and her snobby personality. But I loved my sister, even though I knew she disliked me. After living with her for 11 years I found a way to intimidate her with just ignoring her hateful words and her snide remarks.  
  
"Morning lily," said mom and dad in unison as I came down to the kitchen.  
  
"Good Morning," I replied, "Any mail for me?" I asked.  
  
"Yes dear, on the counter," dad replied.  
  
"Good I am expecting mail from Jenny," I said as I went through the mail. There was a postcard from Jenny and an odd looking envelope that read  
  
Ms. L. Evans  
The Bedroom facing the Sea  
  
What an odd way to address a letter I thought to myself as I flipped the envelope, I saw purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake surrounding the letter H. I went up to my room, which was indeed facing the sea. First I read Jenny's postcard, which related the fun Jenny was having in Paris and unfortunately, informed me that Jenny's parents would not be sending her to her old school since Jenny had been accepted into a private school in central London. I was extremely disappointed and sad that my best friend would not be joining me in high school.  
  
I pushed away my sad thought and got ready to read the intriguing letter. I picked up the second letter. As I unfolded the thick parchment, I wondered who exactly was the letter from. I read in silence, the more I read, the more my hands trembled.  
  
"MOM, DAD!!!!" I screamed as I ran down to the kitchen.  
  
"Lily, honey what happened?" mom asked in an alarmed tone.  
  
"Mom, dad you are not going to believe this, but I am a witch," I said calmly.  
  
"Lily, Honey I know you love to read those magical and mysterious books, but you must not let the stories get to your head," mom said in a pacifying tone.  
  
Oh God she thinks my imagination is going nuts!  
  
"Mom, no you don't understand. Look!!" I said as I showed mom and dad my letter. Hearing all the commotion Petunia came downstairs.  
  
"Lily, stop screaming and be normal for once," Petunia said rudely.  
  
"What is going on anyway?" Petunia asked when we ignored her. Mom and dad were still looking blankly at my half-read letter. From the looks on their faces they were speechless and shocked I was. Then they handed me the letter and said they needed to talk in private, so I went upstairs to my room, which was indeed facing the sea. I was eager to read the rest of the letter when I got that eerie feeling I was being watched, and then I saw Petunia at my door.  
  
"Petunia, do you want something?" I asked her  
  
"Yes I want to know what is going on? What is the big fuss about? Who is that letter from?" she asked in rapid speed.  
  
"Petunia, slow down.I am a witch," I said.  
  
"Lily stop your foolishness and tell me the truth!" she said.  
  
"I am serious! I'm a witch; I got this letter today in the mail saying so. It is from a magic school; Hogwarts the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," I explained.  
  
"What rubbish there is no such things as witches or wizards or magic, this is absurd, I will talk to mother and tell her this rubbish story of yours. You little liar!" Petunia accused me.  
  
That's it! I have had it she may be my elder sister but I have my limits too.  
  
"Petunia! Don't you ever again falsely accuse me of anything when you cannot believe anything I have to say so why ask at all? If you don't believe me go ask mum and dad they already saw this letter," I screamed at her. "You are lying!!!" Exclaimed Petunia as she ran out of the room and went downstairs to check with mum and dad.  
  
I just could not take my eyes off the letter that had changed my life drastically. Me? A witch the very thought of it seemed ridiculous but yet it was true with all the proof right here on this letter. For the second time that day there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," I called.  
  
"Honey, well we do not know what to say. We are very surprised and well I guess all I can say is you are the very first witch in the family," mom said.  
  
"So you really believe I am a witch?" I asked disbelievingly.  
  
"Of course we believe you, Lily, and we are very proud to have a witch in the family,' dad said.  
  
And at that moment Petunia chose to walk into the room. She turned green with envy as she heard dad's last few words. I couldn't help feeling proud of myself.  
  
"I am so glad! I really want to go to Hogwarts," I exclaimed.  
  
Oh my God I am a witch and I am going to this magic school that I never had believed existed until now. I am going to a place where everyone knew what magic was and they all also knew their heritage since they were born. I am going to a new place where I do not know anyone or the place and worst of all away from my family  
  
Ok, I am terrified. 


	2. New Friends

The content of the letter included a note from the deputy headmistress letting me know that I had been accepted in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also there was another thick parchment informing the uniform, which consisted of plain black, robes a winter cloak and a pointed hat also a pair of gloves. Also it notified me of the course books, which I definitely knew I could not buy at the local bookstore then it gave me the list of equipments that could not possibly be sold in non-magic shops. Thankfully there was a note attached informing me where I could get these items.  
  
So a week before my school started mum and I followed the directions given in the letter and we found ourselves in a long alley and a nearby sign indicated we were in Diagon Alley. WOW it was great and well.. weird there were people everywhere dressed in what it looked like robes, that I would be wearing soon. Then shops were out of this world! There were a lot of little shops but what really caught your eye was the big snowy white building that towered over the other little shops.  
  
"Lily!" exclaimed a familiar voice behind me. I whirled around to see who it was; it was Jenny, my best friend.  
  
"What are you doing here?" we asked each other at same moment.  
  
"I am a witch!" we blurted out at the same time. I cannot believe it! Jenny is a witch and she never told me and I never had noticed anything.  
  
"Lily, you are a witch? But that can't be, you are a muggle you're parents are muggle," said Jenny.  
  
"Whoa, slow down Jenny! I am a witch I got a letter from Hogwarts. What is a muggle? Were you a witch since you were small? Are you going Hogwarts too?" I asked Jenny.  
  
"Now you are talking too fast.I guess you are muggle-born then which means you are a witch but your parents are not. Yes I knew I was a witch since I was a baby, my entire family are witches and wizards. A muggle is non- magical people and yes I am going to Hogwarts," she answered.  
  
"WOW that is great," I said. After that Jenny directed mom and I to Gringotts Wizard Bank where we changed pounds into wizard money. Then we shopped together for all the things needed at Hogwarts. "Jenny I," I said, but I never did get to complete my sentence BAM!!!! We all fell to the ground. I looked up to see what had knocked us down, I saw a two boys on the ground opposite us. One of them had jet-black untidy hair with round glasses and dancing eyes, the other also had black hair with a mischievous smile on his face.  
  
"James, Sirius?" Jenny asked, "Hi, had to be you two, now what mischief have you been up to? This is my friend Lily, and Lily, these troublemakers are James Potter and Sirius Black, they go to Hogwarts as well but they are one year ahead of us," Jenny explained.  
  
"Hey Lily," James and Sirius said.  
  
'This is Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew our friends" Sirius said.  
  
There were two boys behind them that I did not notice. Greetings were exchanged and soon it was time to head home. After I said bye to Jenny, and the boys, mom and I took my purchases back to the car and headed home.  
  
After a week I found myself in the car driving to King Cross Station with my parents and my kitten, Celestina. I am glad I could bring Celestina with me. At 10:45 we reached the station, dad helped me load my trunk with my school things on a trolley. Then came the time for goodbyes. Mom and dad had tears in their eyes and so did I; this was the forest time I was leaving them, but we finally got through the goodbyes. When I reached Platform 9, I saw Jenny waiting for me there.  
  
Together we crossed the gateway in to Platform 9 ¾.A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the excited crowd. Jenny and I made our way to the train and then-WHAM!!! Not again, I thought. I looked up to see James Potter.  
  
"James, we meet again in the same way," I said as I remembered our first meeting.  
  
"Hey Lily, Jenny. Sorry for bumping into you again," James said sheepishly.  
  
"No problem, Lily and I are going to look for an empty compartment on the train," said Jenny as we headed toward the Hogwarts Express. Many students were running to and fro the platform and the train with trunks and cages. The people remaining on the platform were either saying goodbye to their family or searching for their friends. Finally we found an empty compartment at the end of the train.  
  
The door of the compartment slid open as James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter entered. After all the greetings were exchanged, the boys started to talk about Quidditch, a wizard sport played on brooms where a ball, the Quafle, has to be thrown into three hoops on either side of the pitch; there was also the Rogue Bludgers, two balls, that kept zooming around trying to knock the players of their brooms; and then came the most important ball of the lot The Golden Snitch, a very small winged ball, once a player catches the snitch the game is over and the team receives 150 pts.  
  
Soon jenny and I got bored of listening to the boys chattering and talked amongst us. Some time later the witch with the trolley of food stopped by our compartment, James bought us something to eat and ate in silence watching the scenery go by. As the sky darkened it indicated were getting closer to Hogsmead, so we all changed into our Hogwarts robes. The train slowed down and finally came to a stop. Jenny and I along with the other first years were ushered to one side of the platform where,  
  
Hagrid, Keeper of keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. He led the first years into boats that would taker them to Hogwarts. Jenny and I followed by two other girls got into one boat. The fleet of boats glided through the lake, everyone had their eyes on the great castle overhead. As the boats reached the cliff, we all bent our heads as the boats carried us through a curtain of ivy, which hid the opening in the cliff. Then they went through a dark tunnel leading us underneath the castle. Finally the boats had reached a rocky bank, we all climbed over it and headed to the great oak doors. IN no time we were all inside the magnificent castle as we waited outside the Great Hall so we could be sorted out into our respective houses. I saw James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter sitting at the Gryffindor table. Soon it was my turn to be sorted and the Sorting Hat said:  
  
Hmmmm.oh I see a new name Evans.. well I see you have a lot of courage  
....not a bad mind either ..I see talent....  
GRYFFINDOR!!!!!  
  
All right!!!! I rejoiced. I went to join my fellow Gryffindors at the Gryffindor table. Jenny was to be sorted out next.Yes Jenny made it into Gryffindor as well. So did another girl named Olivia: she was one of the girls I had talked to on the boat ride. The three of us sat with the boys. Then Professor Dumbeldore welcomed all of us to the feast and of course to Hogwarts.  
  
After the feast the prefects led us to the Gryffindor common room. We were shown around Gryffindor tower; the common room, our dormitories, and everything else pretty much had a lion on it; the lion was the Gryffindor's symbol. I shared my dormitory with Jenny, Olivia and Nimi; all of us were so different, I had strawberry blond hair with striking green eyes and a sweet smile or so I have been told. Jenny was a model she had a slim figure hazel eyes and long black hair with streaks of brown. Olivia had olive skin long legs, she was a muggle-born like me; she had straight jet-black hair and a face so innocent she looked like an angel. Nimi was an Asian muggle- born, with brown eyes and long beautiful silky brown hair. We all hit it off right away. After the tour of Gryffindor tower was over, Jenny, Olivia, Nimi, and I headed down to the common room to relax after the long journey. Huddled in a corner of the room James, Sirius, Remus and Peter, (better known as the Marauders) were in a very important and obviously a private discussion.  
  
"Hey you guys what mischief are you planning now?" I asked the boys. Jenny introduced Nimi and Liv to the Marauders.  
  
"Hey Nimi, Liv" chorused the boys,  
  
"Hi," they replied. We spent the night talking away about our past and families and of course our home for the next 9 months, Hogwarts. By the time we said good night it was well past midnight. I picked up Celestina who was curled up on my lap and walked to our dorm. Jenny, Liv and, Nimi were right behind us. We needed to get some sleep before our first day tomorrow. 


	3. Hogwarts, School Of Witchcraft and Wizar...

When I woke up in the morning, I found the others getting dressed for breakfast. I got dressed quickly grabbed my bag and ran to the Great hall. I quickly took a seat next to James, as Professor Dumbledore stood up to address us.  
  
"Welcome all first years and of course our older students! To the first years I wish Good Luck and to the rest welcome back!!" said Professor Dumbledore, as we all dug in to the scrumptious food. Professor McGonagall was handing out class schedules to the first years. I looked down at mine and saw we had Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws this morning. Before we knew it breakfast was over and it was time for class. We said bye to the boys and walked out of the Great Hall. Leaving the Great Hall we got confused. We were looking at an unfamiliar corridor each time we turned around a corner "Hey you guys, I think we are lost," I said to the girls. " Gee ya think Lily," said Jenny sarcastically. Finally we found our way to the jumble of passages and stairs and came to the correct room, where everyone was busy writing down notes. In front of the class stood a tall woman, with robes of emerald green and a hat to match, with a firm posture and a thin line for a mouth, with her hair pulled in a bun tightly she looked very angry. "Oh I see some of the students like to take their own sweet time getting to class. Well don't just stand there, explain yourselves," she commanded. "We are sorry we are late Professor, but we lost our way," Nimi explained "Very well then, perhaps you need a map of Hogwarts" McGonagall said as she handed us each a map. What a beginning to the new school year!  
  
After the last class for the day, I trudged up to Gryffindor tower, exhausted yet content. When I got there most of the common room was deserted except for a few people who were playing cards, some sitting by the fireplace and sharing summer vacations. I went up to my dormitory, which was desolate as well. I dumped my book bag on my bed and took out the homework I had been assigned by the professors. I took my books and went back down to the common room, which was now bursting with noise which came from a huge group of Gryffindors crowded at the fireplace. I moved closer to see what was the main attraction. I should have known, I thought to myself, as James, and Sirius came in to view. They were holding a large white lizard in a fire that was trapped in a large glass jar.  
  
"Hey Lily, like my new Salamander?" Sirius asked as, he showed me the lizard.  
  
"It's cute," I commented as I stroked the Salamander's back. After the crowd slowly dispersed, the Marauders, Nimi, Liv, Jenny and I settled ourselves on the comfortable chairs in front of the fire, where Sirius let out the Salamander, which quickly scattered towards the fire. We talked until it was time to go down to the Great Hall for dinner. After dinner I was very tired but still had a lot of work to do. So I ran up to my dormitory picked up my books and went back to the common room. Nimi and Liv already finished their assignments. Jenny and I settled down in the common room and began our homework. After finishing my Transfiguration homework I did my History of Magic assignment, which was very boring. Jenny finished her assignments and said goodnight and went to sleep. Instead of doing my HOM I was thinking about what I was doing a few weeks ago at home and where and what I am doing now. I loved Hogwarts my new friends and the Marauders, but I missed home. Soon I was drifting, and before I knew it , I was asleep.  
  
"Lily, wake up," a voice said, as the person shook my shoulder. I groggily tried to dig the sleep out of my eyes as my eyes came into focus I saw James with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"Lily are you ok?" he asked. "You fell asleep it is almost midnight,"  
  
"Oh, well I guess I was more tired than I thought. What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" I asked him. He looked a little tired but yet deep in thought as his eyebrows frowned at my question.  
  
"I could not go to sleep so I thought I would come down and think for a while," he answered. He said sheepishly.  
  
"So you are not up to anything right?" I asked as I saw his face heat up.  
  
"No Lily, I am not," he said quite seriously. He saw I was extremely tired and could barely walk up the stairs, so he carried me in his arms. Suddenly I was wide-awake! Oh my God what am I doing????? I thought to my self, I am in James's arms. He put me down gently at the door of my dormitory.  
  
"Good Night Lily," he whispered and walked away. To sleepy to notice anything unusual I slipped into my bed and went to sleep. 


	4. Marauders' Pranks

When I woke up early the next morning, I replayed the previous night's event in my head: James carrying me in his arms to my dormitory. What am I thinking? This is James I am thinking about! I threw back my covers and headed for the bathroom, I looked in the mirror and saw how flushed my face was. This is nuts, I thought, pushing away all thoughts from my head. I was sitting with an idiotic smile on my lips when Jenny called to me.  
  
"Earth to Lily. Lily, what is going on you look like as if Christmas has come early," Jenny said. "Oh nothing just thinking about Hogwarts that's all" I said quickly coming out of a trance.We hurried down to Great Hall, which was very noisy.  
  
"Good Morning," the Marauders mumbled as we all sat at our usual places.  
  
"Good Morning," we replied as we sat down. As I looked up, I saw James staring at me, with a small smile on his lips. My heart was pounding so much I thought it would just leap right out of my body. I don't know why these thoughts kept coming into my head. I mean this was James, mischievous, popular, good-looking boy. Why would he be interested in me? That question lingered around my mind for the rest of the day until I ignored it completely. Not because I did not want to know the answer but, because I was afraid of what the answer might be and how it would affect our current relationship.  
  
As the day wore on, I sat in class lost in my own thoughts. "Lily, where have you been? You look dazed, everything all right?" Nimi finally asked.  
  
" I am fine, just a bit tired, that's all," I replied.  
  
At dinner I was detached from the conversation, lost in my own thoughts once again.  
  
"Lily what is up with you tonight?" Sirius asked frustrated.  
  
"She says she is tired, she looks lost her own thoughts, whatever they might be," Liv answered for me, her eyes twinkling mischievously. Hearing those words, James looked up at me with searching eyes. I tried to avoid his gaze, but failed, I gave him a weak smile instead.  
  
"Oh Lily do tell," Peter said sarcastically.  
  
"It is nothing, Ok?" I said sharply and continued to eat my dinner. Taking the hint they dropped the subject and continued on with the teacher and classes.  
  
James as well as the others kept throwing glances at me. I ate as quickly as I could bid them all a good night and went up to Gryffindor Tower. I went up to my dormitory and thought for a while; I did not realize how exhausted I was. I fell asleep even before my head touched the pillow.  
  
Quickly I got into routine with my new life at Hogwarts. I missed my family and friends very much. The Marauders, Nimi, Liv, Jenny and I were inseparable. Even though James still lingered at the back of my mind, I was able to have a great relationship with him. Soon we all began spending time alone with each other. It was obvious that Jenny was attracted to Sirius and vice versa. Liv was the more quiet type and mostly hung out with Remus. James and I seldom went out together alone, usually it was with the whole group, though I knew we shared a special relationship, a bond, in which nothing had to be said, because we communicated with our eyes and emotions. As for Nimi she was not interested in anyone in particular, she was content with her group of friends.  
  
Before we knew it Christmas was just around the corner. Every one of the Marauders was going home for the holidays, except for James and Sirius. Jenny, Liv and Mimi were leaving as well. I was supposed to go, but unfortunately mum and dad were quite busy during the whole year and decided to go on a second honeymoon. On Christmas Eve I was feeling a little ill so I went up to my dormitory to rest. Instead I spent the night sitting by the window dreaming away. Somewhere in my thoughts of home and school, James popped in. I wondered if I would ever be able to tell James, my confused feelings towards him. Maybe he would have an explanation and clearing up this whole puzzling situation out of my mind once and for all. I went back to the common room, since I could not go to sleep. It was empty.  
  
"Why can't I just tell him?!!" I shouted out loud to myself.  
  
"Tell what to who?" a voice inquired. I saw a silhouette of a person standing in the shadows.  
  
"Who is it?" I called out startled.  
  
"Lily it is me," called out the voice as Sirius came into view.  
  
"Oh Sirius, it is you, what are you doing down here anyway?" I asked  
  
"I would be asking you the same question if you had answered my first one, tell what to who?" Sirius asked. "Oh nothing, forget that. I am down here because I could not go to sleep, it is almost midnight, Christmas will be here soon," I said trying to change the topic.  
  
"Yes I know, why are you trying to change the topic?" he asked. He must have changed his mind because he then said, "Ok I'll let it go this time."  
  
"Whatever, so why are you down here?" I asked once again.  
  
"Well, you see in about two minutes everyone's alarm clock will be ringing wishing them a Merry Christmas," said Sirius, looking excited.  
  
"Really? That is kinda rude to wake everyone up in the middle of the night, but sweet of you to be wishing all of them a Merry Christmas. Now I am suspicious, anything else you may wanna add?" I asked suspicious of the way his eyes were dancing.  
  
Suddenly the peace and quiet was disrupted by the tunes of "We Wish You A Merry Christmas" and "Jingle Bells" which were then interrupted by loud groans and moans. After a few minutes there were enraged voices and screams and laughter. James had just come down from his dormitory looking quite happy with himself, he and Sirius doubled over with laughter.  
  
"What in the world did you two do?" I demanded. "Relax Lily, just some harmless pranks with some Christmas spirit" replied James still laughing.  
  
"What kind of harmless pranks?" I pressed.  
  
"Well some of them found their heads touching the ceiling some found rubber bats trying to attack them and some saw the illusion of them fighting the giant squid. See harmless pranks," Sirius replied with a hint of sarcasm, and then he had the nerve to add, "Too bad you came down, we has a really nice one set up for you."  
  
"Sirius Black! I can't believe you two, I do not wanna get into an argument with you two," I said and walked towards the fireplace and made myself comfortable in one of the comfy armchairs.  
  
"Ya sure whatever you say Lily, I am going to bed, good night and Merry Christmas," Sirius said as he bade good night.  
  
"Merry Christmas," James and I chorused. 


	5. New Relationships

"Aren't you gonna go to bed?" James asked me.  
  
"Nah, I don't feel sleepy or tired, I came down here to think and that is what I intend to do," I replied. I opened my hair and thought as I played with it. James had a stupid grin on his face with a far-off look in his dreamy eyes. I snapped my fingers in front of his face.  
  
"James...Earth to James..." I called out to him as he suddenly snapped out of it,  
  
"What is with you these days? You seem to be in a far off land where things make sense only to you" I added.  
  
"Gee, Lily I couldn't have put it better myself, it is true, I am lost in my own world," James replied sincerely.  
  
I just smiled and once again the thoughts of James came into my head. But this time I greeted the wonderful thoughts, I believed in them, this time I didn't think they were foolish or that I was completely insane.  
  
"Hey! Where are you off to now?" James called as I once again submerged into my fantasies.  
  
"I am right here," I replied, as I thought about James an his world, "Hey James when do I get to visit that far-off land you seem so stuck in?" I asked coyly.  
  
"Soon Lily, soon," he replied with a cute smile on his face. Right then and there I wanted to tell him everything:; my feelings, my problems, everything. But I knew I would never do that and I was stuck with the same question I had started with: 'Why can't I just tell him?' All this thinking and beating around the bush was giving me a splitting headache.  
  
"Well James I am gonna go to bed now, Good Night and Merry Christmas," I said as I rose from the chair. Then he did something totally unexpected.  
  
"Good Night Lily," he said and he kissed me on the cheek. WHOA!! Wait a sec what just happened!!!???? Did James Potter just kiss me? I put on a smile and hugged him. "Merry Christmas," he added as I hugged him. This was the best Christmas gift ever! I ran up to my dormitory and flung myself on the bed. I know I put on a cool act downstairs but inside I was going crazy! Mixed emotions and messages went from my heart to my brain and to the rest of my body. After what had just happened I didn't think I would be able to sleep, but as soon as my head touched the pillow I was out like a light with a soft smile on my face dreaming the night away. I was on a cloud floating away, living my life the way I had always planned to, and I saw some one standing there right next to me hand in hand we walked on the path of life.  
  
What a beautiful dream I said to myself when I woke up. I lunged at the presents on the foot of my bed. I got a beautiful diary from Remus, a book about Quidditch from Sirius, a bag of Dungbombs from Peter, a box of assorted Honeydukes chocolates from Nimi, a beautiful Friendship Bracelet, which charms tell you the mood of the owner, that was from Jenny and also a soccer ball from Liv. I got some cassettes of my favorite bands and singers from my parents and some spending money. Naturally I wondered where was my present from James. I went down to the common room to see James and Sirius lazing around and sorting out their presents in a non-interested way.  
  
"Morning, Merry Christmas," I said giving each of them a hug, which they returned.  
  
"What is wrong with you two? I thought that prank would have made you quite happy," I said smugly.  
  
"Nothing, we are just tired" James answered quickly shifting his eyes away. I knew something was not right, yet I let it go...for now. We all went through our presents. Then it was down to my present to each of them.  
  
"Wow Lils thanks!" Sirius exclaimed as the wrapping uncovered a small bag of assorted items from Zonko's Joke Shop.  
  
"Go ahead James, open yours," I pressed, as Sirius went through his own stash of things. James opened the present like as if he expected it to blow up in his face. Soon his face was glowing as he saw his present.  
  
"Thanks a lot Lily, I wanted to get it this summer but I decided against it," he gushed as he hugged me tight.  
  
I got him a Broomstick Servicing Kit, for his broom, which was his pride and joy. After that they seemed a bit more cheered and happy, we went to visit Hagrid and wished him a Merry Christmas, we gathered up the rest of the Gryiffindors to play a game of Quidditch, which soon turned into a full- fledged snowball fight. As I dodged a snowball I accidentally fell on James we rolled on the ground, our bodies entwined our eyes locked in a gaze not even blinking, after what seemed like ever we came to a stop. Our eyes still locked in an entrancing gaze, we disentangled our bodies, we were still on the ground. I knew the moment would come, but yet I thought, This is all nuts, this can't be happening, we both just fell and rolled together, it doesn't mean a thing, I convinced myself quickly and broke the spell.  
  
"Whoa! Sorry I bumped into you, look at us," I said as I saw my reflection in the water of the Great Lake. We both looked like Abominable Snowman and Snowwoman.  
  
"That's ok, we better get back to the Common Room and change before we freeze," he said. Even though he was acting normal, anyone who knew him well could tell that something was bothering him. And I knew just what it was. After we shook off all the snow on us, we ran up to the castle and then snuck pass Mr. Klausmiser, better know as Evil Klaus, the grumpy caretaker of Hogwarts. Once into the Common room we quickly grabbed the chairs front of the fire and thawed ourselves out.  
  
None of us spoke a word; we just sat there staring at the red and orange flames, I still couldn't get the moment out of my mind. Involuntarily my mind kept playing and replaying that image, and I found myself regretting the action I took to break the spell.  
  
"Why did I do that?" he muttered to himself, thinking that I did not hear him, but little did he know, that I did. I went up to my dormitory to change into some dry clothes, when I came back down I saw an owl fly away and James's somber face. Before I had a chance to ask him about the letter, Sirius came in. 


	6. Penetrating Evil

"Hey why did you guys leave? We had a blast," said Sirius as all the other Gryiffindors entered the Common Room with wet robes, red noses and tired expressions.

They all went straight to their dormitories; I got up to stretch my legs and took a quick stroll around the tower. When I returned I saw James and Sirius sitting staring at the fire, both of them lost in their own thoughts. I couldn't take the silence anymore.

" Hello? What is up with you two? Are you going to tell me what is going on or not?" I said exasperatedly.

"I guess its time you know, but, not a word about this to anyone," James cautioned.

"Ok, not a word to anyone, but what is going on? Is everything Ok?" I asked worriedly dreading the answer.

"Lily as you know, my parents are Aurors, there have been many rumors of an evil creature who destroys everything that stands for good, especially muggles and muggle-born," James explained as I gasped wondering if this meant what I thought it meant. Sirius went on to explain.

"James just got an owl from his father saying that this creature's latest victim were Liv's parents-"I gasped as I thought about Liv, the tears in my eyes threatened to overflow as James put a protective arm around me.

"And Liv?" I managed to choke out before I broke out into fresh tears.

"Liv thankfully was visiting her friend's house while..this happened," Sirius said in a choked up voice. I could see both James and Sirius were close to tears. We all just sat there huddled together sharing our tears and company.

When I awoke I found myself in my bed, all too quickly I remembered last night's revelation, my eyes got all cloudy I knew I was on the verge of tears and I blinked them back. We had a long day ahead of us; today the students were due back before classes started on Monday. I was to meet the boys in the common room, when I got down there, both of them were lost in their thoughts with very somber expressions on their faces, together we walked down to the Great Hall. But before we got there Professor Dumbledore beckoned us away from the Great Hall. We followed him down a corridor where he stopped in front of a stone gargoyle.

"Chocolate Frog," he said absentmindedly as the gargoyle sprang to life and the wall behind it split in two revealing a cylindrical escalator, we stepped on and it rose upwards. Dumbledore lead us through huge oak doors and we entered a spacious office, which looked more like a living room. Next to Dumbledore's desk was a perch and perched on it was a beautiful red and gold bird with long tail feathers and his proud eyes examining each of us. Dumbledore must have caught me looking at the bird so curiously.

"This is Fawkes, a phoenix, the most faithful pet you will ever have," he said introducing this magnificent creature. Then he motioned us to sit down.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news for all of you, it is about your friend Olivia Parker," Dumbledore explained.

"Sir, we know, Mr. Potter told James," Sirius replied in a low voice.

"Oh, that's right, now that you know, I am sure you also now how this happened," he said and we just nodded.

"Well then I just wanted to inform you all first about this unfortunate incident and also ask you to please not to spread word about how this happened. I believe in telling the truth and soon everyone will know but until then please keep this to yourselves," Dumbledore said.

Right then I thought how are we going to keep this secret from Remus and the others. Dumbledore probably read my mind because then he said "Of course, Olivia needs all the comfort she can get right now so your group of close friends may know about this as well, but remember it's a secret. We nodded and headed out of Dumbledore's office and towards the Great Hall. Just as we were about to go in we saw a carriage pulling up to the Hogwarts entrance, a girl got off the carriage and headed towards us. As she came closer I saw that she had brilliant black hair that hadn't been washed nor combed for days, her head was low as she walked up to the entrance. She lifted up her head as if she sensed our presence and I saw that angelic face that I knew for so long but yet couldn't recognize it.

I could not believe it, this girl was Liv. I ran up to her and gave her hug, which soon turned into a group hug as James and Sirius joined us. Liv didn't even respond she was just there like as if in a trance, we led her up to our common room and to our dormitory. I felt so helpless as I saw Liv just staring off into space, probably thinking that this was somehow her fault. I wiped the tears that were threatening to roll down my cheeks, I was her friend and right now she needed my help and I was not gonna let her down now. With the help of the boys we got Liv to her bed and propped her up, I put a cold clothe on her forehead and let he close her eyes. Soon the exhaustion took over her and she was asleep. We then went down to the common room where, Remus, Peter, Jenny, and Nimi were sitting in front of the fire looking very worried.


	7. True Friendship

"Where were you guys, and where is Liv?" Jenny asked when she spotted us.

James, Sirius and I exchanged looks before we answered Jennys question. Just the thought of it, made me crumble, luckily I held myself before they knew what was happening.

"Liv is upstairs in the dormitory, and we have something to tell you all, but not a word about this to anyone else, Ok?" James said and the others just nodded. I sat back exhausted from the nights events and last nights revelations. James and Sirius told them what they had told me, and what Dumbledore warned us against. I opened my eyes when they finished.

Remus was in shock, as was Jenny and Nimi; Peter looked scared. There wasn't a single eye dry around the fire. After going over our own thoughts in our minds, we were pretty wiped out. We went upstairs to our dormitories, the boys stopped at our dormitory to check on Liv and then proceded to their own dormitory. Then as tired as I was could not close my eyes and surrender to the wishes of the Sandman. Jenny and Nimi probably heard me restlessly moving around, because soon they were at my bedside.

"Lily are you all right?" Nimi asked anxiously. I smiled at my friends and nodded reassuringly.

"I was just wondering what kind of creature is this that wants to destroy all muggle borns, what is wrong with them?" I started babbling suddenly feeling very vulnerable; I guess I was thinking that could probably be my family one-day. With that thought I nearly collapsed. Thankfully Jenny snapped me out of it. We sat there for the longest while, just comforting each other.

The next thing I knew, the rays of the bright sun were shining through the draperies and on my bed. I opened my eyes to see, Jenny and Nimi still on my bed fast asleep. I smiled as I saw their angelic faces, I did not want to wake them up so I decided to try a little spell.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_," I said clearly as I pointed my wand to Nimi, and to my surprise it was working. Nimi was being lifted off the bed and floating towards her own bed directed by my wand. Encouraged with my previous levitation success, I started the same process on Jenny; slowly she was lifted from my bed, Jenny stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

"What the?" she said confused and a bit alarmed by her current position of floating above my bed.

"Oops, sorry, I did not want to wake you," I said sheepishly, as I lowered her onto the bed.

"Dont worry about it," she replied and went on to get dressed. I looked around, my hands itching to find something to do. I went around the room, looking for Celestina, instead I found Angel, Liv's owl perched on her mistress's bed, looking quite disgruntled. I looked at her cage and saw it was a mess, I cleaned her cage and and gave her some food and water. Liv stirred and then started screaming. I quickly ran to her side followed by Nimi, Jen.

"Liv, Liv...get up, you are dreaming...LIV!" I called out alarmingly. James, Sirius and Remus, who had heard all the screaming, ran upstairs to find us calling to Liv. They all looked extremely alarmed at the sight of Liv flailing her arms and screaming. Finally Remus, who was very pale, came over to the bed and shook Liv very hard and tried to hold back the tears from his eyes. With a jerk, that scared every one of us, Liv laid still, not moving a muscle. The stillness of her body was the last straw for all of us, I broke out in racking sobs and then none of us could keep in our tears any longer. Remus looking quite shocked just stood over Liv, staring at her closed eyes.

"What is going on here?" said a voice behind us, after what seemed like hours and hours, when it was only ten minutes that had passed. I didn't even bother to turn around to see who it was, but I knew anyway.

"Oh my," Professor Mcgonagall gasped as she saw Liv's motionless body, "Mr. Weasley get Professor Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey quick." A boy who had come behind her scuttled out the doorway.

Remus stood over Liv's life less body; he looked appalled with himself, as if thinking it was his fault Liv was not moving. Liv stirred, a glimmer of hope arose in Remus' eyes.

"No please, no not mum and dad, Sarah, no please no, this cant be happening, NO!" screamed Liv and then lay still once again, eyes closed once again and paler than death itself.

The glimmer of hope in Remus' eyes flickered and then disappeared.

"Minerva, if you could please assist Madame Pomfrey in taking Ms. Parker to the hospital wing while I talk to her friends," a voice said behind them. Professor Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey came into view.

"Of course I will," Mcgonagall replied as she took out her wand, "Locomotor Olivia," she continued and Liv floated in midair and trailed behind the retreating backs of Professor Mcgonagall and Madame Pomfrey.


End file.
